Mycenids
The Mycenids are a fungal race found in small settlements in the most lethal of Avernite swamps within the Everglades. Their home territories are protected by vast, cultivated garden of dangerous fungal species. In addition to the familiar Life-Eater Fungus, Mycenid settlements are also home to Imaginary Morels, Amrita Amanitas, Nirvana Truffles, Dunce Caps, True Deathcaps, the terrifying Cordyceps Mors and more. Somewhat surprisingly they are one of the most friendly races you have encountered on Avernus, and were immediately open for trade. Physiology The Mycenids are one of the stranger species of Avernus, being a mobile, sentient fungus rather then a plant or animal. This gives them a very different physiology then a normal species, one that would not function without a level of self-biomancy. The most unusual aspect of the Mycenids is their almost entirely decentralised bodies, with the varies forms of fungi that fulfil the functions of organs and glads being mixed though large areas of the body in varying ratios. This means that a Mycenid is incredibly hard to kill with precise shots, there not being any real vulnerabilities, on the other hand it puts a massive strain on a rather minimal circulation system, one that would be impossible to deal with without biomancy. They seem to use a biomantic power that somehow bypasses the circularity system, allowing even disconnected parts of the Mycenid to contribute as long as they remain in close proximity. Archmagos Biologis Maximal tells you that the Mycenids are a strange mix between possessing a hive mind and being individuals. This is a result of the fact that when in proximity they can release a spore that links their minds with the rest of the tribe, allowing connection to the Hive Mind. However even within the Hive Mind each Mycenid retains its own identity, and they can operate comfortably even when away from the Hive Mind. While a single Mycenid is well under the average level of intelligence of a human when a full tribe is together their combined minds allow them to function with an incredible level of intelligence. Wardens The Wardens are the most physically imposing of the Mycenid. Wardens tend to stand at twelve feet in height on average and possess a roughly cylindrical body with a diameter between three and four feet. They are either unable to or refuse to to converse with humans in a meaningful way, though they do seem to communicate well enough with members of their own species. In spite of this, they have exhibited remarkable intelligence and coordination, which is necessary in their role as the protectors and guardians of Mycenid colonies. Wardens are capable of emitting a spore cloud that seems to bolster nearby Mycenids and boast phenomenal physical capabilities. Basic study of Warden biokinetics seems to indicate that their bodies are entirely comprised of thick, muscle-like tissue, essentially meaning that each Warden is functionally an ambulatory mass of kinetic force- veritable fungal juggernauts. They seem to exhibit powerful regenerative capabilities as well, as I have witnessed a Warden sustain significant wounds only to repair themselves later by excreting a pale, white pus from their damaged tissue. This fluid seems to act as a sealant or glue of some sort. Stalkers Compared to their Warden cousins, the Stalkers are downright scrawny creatures. Tall and lanky- though not as tall as Wardens- Stalkers are extraordinarily thin and flexible. Their bodies are essentially masses of braided, mycelium-like strands which they seem to be capable of controlling at will. A (relatively) harmless mushroom colony hanging from a tree branch might suddenly unfold from its host to reveal the presence of a lurking Mycenid Stalker. When threatened, they can turn this flexible form to their advantage, transforming limbs into razor-sharp lashes that can tear easily through exposed flesh. Their limbs can secrete a yellowish ichor that appears to act as a paralytic, enabling them to disable their foes before moving in for the kill. Aside from these abilities, the Stalkers are relatively weak compared to the Wardens, but make up for this through the more creative use of weaponry. Stalkers, like the Gardeners, carry with them an array of phials filled with concoctions both deadly and medicinal, which serves them well in their role as scouts and hunters for the tribe. Stalkers are by far the most common mycotype encountered in the field. They coordinate in groups in order to disable and harvest useful materials from some of the Everglades' most dangerous creatures.Stalkers possess the gift of xenological communication in order to interact with other People of Avernus whom they might encounter outside their tribal homelands, however rare this occurance might be. Gardeners Of the Myconid morphologies, the mycotype known as the Gardeners are the most diminuitive. They stand about four feet in height and seem to be utterly incapable of self-defense. They are protected, instead, by Wardens and Stalkers, who ensure they are not preyed upon by one of Avernus' many predatory species. Gardeners do, however, seem to possess an incredible talent for cultivation; they seem to possess some manner of ability to communicate harmlessly with the flora of their native homes, allowing them to determine exactly what the inhabitants of their tribal gardens require at any given time. They are also able to secrete powerful fertilizers and other complex chemicals. = Powers and Technology Powers The main powers of the Mycenids are the biomantic power that they use to control their bodies and a strange power that they can use to synthesize and stabilize incredibly bio-chemical concoctions. Technology The Mycenids have an incredible mastery of biochemistry and agriculture, which is used to both defend them from the dangers of Avernus and to keep their fungal gardens alive. Category:Infomational Category:Avernus Natives